No Regret
by lajimollala
Summary: "Jika nanti aku lebih memilih dieksekusi mati demi umat manusia, kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kapten. Jangan menyesalinya, dan teruslah melangkah maju ke depan. Aku yakin, Kapten pasti mampu." RiRen.


Rasa ini sama seperti saat Levi kehilangan Farlan dan Isabel. Rasa yang bercokol dalam hatinya, menusuk tepat di jantung, hingga membuat paru-paru sesak. Rasa yang mampu merontokkan dinding pertahanan sang Prajurit Terkuat dan membobol habis air matanya.

Tidak, tidak.

Levi tak akan pernah menangis. Ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tak menangis. Menangis akan membuat Levi menyesali segala keputusan yang telah ia tetapkan.

Sayangnya, Levi tak bisa.

Rasa kali ini benar-benar menghujam nuraninya bagai belati. Jikalau Levi boleh memilih, ia lebih menginginkan mati sebagai santapan titan daripada harus bergumul dengan perasaan keparat ini.

Sial.

Levi ingin berteriak kencang, sekencang-kencangnya, namun ia tak bisa. Ia tak mungkin berteriak ketika di hadapannya ada wanita jejadian, si Kacamata Busuk yang selalu merusuh, Hange Zoe. Sayang beribu sayang, mereka berdiri di sini bukan dalam keadaan santai dan saling melempar sarkasme seperti saat di markas.

Ekspresi Hange tak kalah mengerikan dari miliknya. Di belakang mereka, ada bocah pirang—Armin Arlert—dengan wajah putus asa menangis keras dalam pelukan seorang wanita ras Asia, Mikasa Ackerman. Raut wanita tersebut juga tak banyak membantu; menunjukkan keputusasaan dan kepedihan mendalam.

Levi mendecih.

Berada di lapangan dengan atmosfer berat seperti ini sungguh tak nyaman. Atau ... hanya ia seorang yang merasa begitu? Nyatanya, orang-orang sedang bersorak ramai. Bahagia menyelimuti udara, masyarakat tertawa riang tanpa beban. Merayakan kebebasan yang telah lama didamba dalam khayal masing-masing.

Tidak, itu hanyalah kedok.

Pada kenyataannya, umat manusia sedang merayakan dibunuhnya Titan Terakhir yang tersisa, Eren Jaeger. Bocah polos—dalam benak Levi—yang menjadi korban kekejian masa lalu. Bocah bodoh dan serampangan. Bocah dengan tekad membara akan menghabisi seluruh titan di dunia.

"Bocah bodoh." Levi menggeram.

Ya, Eren Jaeger.

Bocah lima belas tahun, surai cokelat selembut madu, sepasang iris hijau _emerald_ dengan gradasi biru. Bocah tak tahu diri yang bahkan menyapu lantai tak pernah becus. Bocah yang berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan hati Levi, bocah terkasihnya, bocah yang—

—ah, sudahlah.

Levi memutar tubuh, berjalan menjauh dari tempat eksekusi mati Eren. Ia tak ingin otaknya memutar memori lampau layaknya kaset rusak. Sudah cukup. Perasaan ini telah mengoyak hatinya, Levi tak ingin gila hanya karena kematian seseorang.

Hange yang sadar akan kepergiannya, memanggil. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Kacamata Busuk."

Armin dan Mikasa memerhatikan dua manusia di depan mereka, sedang berkonversasi dalam kondisi emosi tinggi. Menunggu saat-saat di mana keduanya akan meledak.

"Levi, kau tak bisa pergi. Kita harus—"

"—dan kenapa aku tak bisa?"

Levi menyahut ketus sebelum Hange menyelesaikan kalimat. Langkahnya terhenti akibat konfrontasi dari wanita jejadiaan sialan, yang—bagus sekali—berhasil menyulut gejolak dalam diri figur pria 160 senti.

Hange diam tak berkutik. Ia tahu, ia tak sengaja membangkitkan monster tidur, membakar kobaran api dengan minyak gas. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga meledak dan menghancurkan sekitar, ah, serta diri pria itu sendiri.

Tapi Levi masih setenang malam. Walau Hange tak bisa melihat wajah pria tersebut, ia yakin, ekspresi Levi tak kalah datar dengan dinding Maria yang kini rata bersama tanah. Salah besar jika ia beranggapan Levi akan meledak, berteriak hingga memaki apa pun di hadapannya. Salah.

Faktanya, pria tersebut sama-sama diam. Seperti Hange.

"Apa pun yang kulakukan, bukan urusanmu lagi, Mata Empat Sialan. Kebebasan sudah terpampang di depan mata, bersamaan dengan berakhirnya riwayat Survey Corps. Kau tak lagi punya hak untuk mengaturku."

Rahang Hange mengeras. "Memang. Aku tak punya hak untuk mengaturmu, tapi setidaknya tinggallah sementara untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada Eren."

Levi mendengus.

Penghormatan terakhir katanya? Bocah bodoh itu tak perlu diberi upacara pemakaman khusus layaknya prajurit lain. Biarkan saja ia membusuk di tempat eksekusi. Toh, Levi tak lagi peduli.

Levi tak merespon ucapan Hange, alih-alih mengumpat kotor seperti biasa, ia lebih memilih melanjutkan langkah yang sempat tertunda. Dan tindakannya berhasil memicu amarah dari gadis Ackerman.

"Hei, Pendek."

Levi kembali berhenti dan mendengarkan.

"Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirmu dan selamanya tak akan pernah sudi memahaminya. Tapi tindakanmu sungguh keterlaluan. Eren telah berkorban banyak untuk kebebasan umat manusia, ia rela dieksekusi mati hanya agar umat manusia tak lagi takut akan teror titan, dan sikapmu seolah kau sama sekali tak menghargai pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan. Aku yakin kau paham, sudah seharusnya Eren mendapat penghormatan terakhir dan pemakaman layak."

"Lihat, bocah baru kemarin sore kini sedang menceramahiku tentang tata krama."

"LEVI!"

Levi berbalik, menatap tajam Mikasa yang mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tak meninju wajah minim ekspresi kaptennya. Sedangkan Armin di belakangnya mengelus pundak si gadis, berusaha menenangkan.

Ho, persahabatan yang manis.

"Dengar ini, bocah-bocah berisik. Dengan atau tanpa penghormatan terakhir, tak akan mengubah kenyataan jika Eren telah mati. Itu adalah realita."

Mikasa diam, tatapannya memicing buas.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari upacara tak berguna itu? Berharap ia akan kembali hidup dan kembali mendampingi kalian? Berharap ia masih akan berbicara di sini? Mengoceh tentang keinginannya untuk melihat lautan, gurun pasir, dan salju? Atau tentang rasa penasarannya pada kebebasan di luar dinding? Jangan bodoh, Bocah Bebal."

Tangan Mikasa mulai mengepal. Levi mendengus keras.

"Lakukan sesuka kalian. Aku tak peduli."

Levi memutar tubuh, menjauhi Hange beserta dua bocah keras kepala di belakangnya. Hange hanya mampu menatap kepergian rekan seperjuangannya, yang mulai menghilang ditelan kerumunan manusia yang membubarkan diri.

Dalam kekhawatiran sekaligus kelegaan luar biasa—sebab Levi secara tak langsung mengizinkan untuk menggelar upacara pemakaman bagi Eren—Hange diam-diam tersenyum. Ia tahu, pria tersebut punya maksud lain dibalik kalimat bobroknya.

"Kau hanya tak ingin menyesal 'kan, Levi?"

* * *

_"Kapten, aku punya satu permintaan. Dan kuharap Kapten akan memenuhinya."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Jika nanti aku lebih memilih dieksekusi mati demi umat manusia, kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kapten. Jangan menyesalinya, dan teruslah maju ke depan. Aku yakin, Kapten pasti mampu."_

_"Percaya diri sekali kau, __B__ocah."_

* * *

"Aku tak akan menyesalinya, Eren. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti. Aku percaya padamu."

Sebuah lengkungan tipis terukir pada bibir sang Prajurit Terkuat, bersamaan dengan suara pecahnya deburan ombak serta kicauan burung camar yang mengiringi. Setelah sekian tahun dilanda suasana mencekam tak menyenangkan, akhirnya, untuk pertama kali, Levi tersenyum lega.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Halo! Saya lajimollala! Saya termasuk author baru di fandom ini dan coba-coba tulis fanfik, mohon maaf kalo fiknya kurang mengena, hehe. Saya masih noob qaqa /jangan dihujat/**

**Disini saya menekankan kalo Levi bukan bermaksud nggak ngebolehin ngadakan acara pemakaman layak buat Eren. Levi cuma nggak mau kalo dia diajak partisipasi ke acara pemakamannya, karena apa? Soalnya Levi takut kalo dirinya bakal nyesel kenapa dia ngebiarin Eren milih mati dieksekusi. Makanya pas Hanji nyegat, Levi langsung nyolot. Levi nggak mau dia nyesel sama keputusannya sendiri. Levi itu baik kok sebenernya, cuma kalimatnya itu pedes bin nyeseq brow.**

**Oke, saya harap readers-san mengerti, hehe, meski saya banyak bacot :'v**

**Semoga kalian suka, ya.**

**with lots of love,**

**lajimollala.**


End file.
